What We Left Behind
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Abadeer Hunson has come to claim Marceline. Simon is forced to decide between his happiness or the welfare of the little girl. Or will the madness take over him completely first?
1. Chapter 1

_**All characters belong to Pendleton Ward.**_

* * *

"She's no longer safe with you."

"She is. At least, she is much safer with me than she would ever be with you. You act as if you cared for her, but if that's the case, then why did you abandoned her in this world of chaos and destruction?"

The question echoed in the infinitely starry sky. The guttural voice of Abadeer Hunson broke the silence

"Shut up! I will not give you any explanation, Petrikov. I am her father, and if you dare to question my love for Marceline again, I'll make you wish you had died in the war."

"I already wish that. "Simon replied grimly. He could see his breath condensing in the air with every word he said. The cold was returning; he had to hurry up and end that encounter as quickly as possible. Marcy was waiting for him. "But you're right, Abadeer. You don't have to give me explanations, since they would be nothing more than pathetic excuses. Just leave us in peace. Marcy doesn't need you anymore. She doesn't even remember you."

Simon cursed the day Abadeer had appeared before him for the first time, demanding Simon to give Marcy back to him, her _'rightful'_ father. Simon wished he had ignored him from the start ,and sometimes, when his heart froze completely, he felt the dark desire of killing him.

Abadeer half-closed his eyes, acquiring a terrifying but no emotionless expression.

"Liar. She perfectly remembers who I am. "He muttered scornfully "Your selfishness repulses me, Petrikov. You need Marceline more than she needs you, and you know as well as I do that you will eventually forget her too. If you've forgotten everything else, even your old pathetic life, what makes you think she is an exception? And once you have cast her into your mind's oblivion, what will be of Marceline? . Face it, the only happiness you care about is your own, not my daughter's."

The hidden truth in those words hurt Simon more than he had expected. Why was the truth always so painful? Simon had to use all of his strength to appear nonchalant. He couldn't let Abadeer realize how close he was from fully convincing him.

"Just the empty words of a hypocrite." Simon replied sharply, with his voice and heart starting to crumble.

Abadeer sighed, and for a second, the fury in his eyes transformed into something more. Regret, sadness ,or maybe both.

"True, but they aren't the words of a liar. "He said, watching the silvery moonlight "You're so weak, so fragile. If I wanted to, I could end your trivial existence this moment. Such an easy task it would be... But don't be afraid, because I won't. As much as I despise you, I cannot ignore the fact that you saved my dear Marceline's life. To show you my gratitude, I'll forgive your life. And in change, you will give me back what is mine. My daughter. Don't do it for me, do it for her. "

"No, never!" Sentenced Simon, shaking uncontrollably "Go away! We were so happy before you came into our lives. Go away, leave us alone! Go back to your hell, you demon, for this one has no room for you!"

He didn't remember falling into his knees. Tears were now streaming down his face. The bitter cold had arrived, and if Hunson Abadeer was scared by it, he showed no signs of his fear.

He looked at Simon with a mixture of pity and triumph in his eyes, the last being the most evident.

"Look at you, Simon, and tell me what you see. "Abadeer muttered "Do you think that you, a broken man, can ensure someone else's safety, when it's painfully obvious you can't control yourself? No... Maybe you are not even a man anymore. Just a shadow...a shadow of someone that exists no more."

"It wasn't me... " Simon whispered "The crown ... "

"Now you're the one starting with the pathetic excuses." Abadeer coldly interrupted. A moment later, his voice lost its cruelty, but it remained firmly indifferent "I'll be waiting here tomorrow, from dawn to dusk. In that time, you will return Marceline to me, unharmed. But if you refuse, or try to run away, I'll take Marceline away from you anyway, only that I will murder you first. You decide, Petrikov. "

Abadeer started to disappear, becoming one with the night. Simon watched in horror as he felt how his fate was forever sealed.

"Do it for her, not for you. " Abadeer said before disappearing completely. Simon would never know if those words were meant for him.

Once he was alone again, the reality of his situation hit him with all of its strength.

"Marceline ... " He sobbed, turning his hands into fists. "Oh Betty, what should I do? What am I supposed to do?"

The question remained unanswered.

The dead couldn't hear him. The dead wouldn't answer.

All Simon could do was hug the crown he loved and hated alike.

Its cold was comforting.

But at the same time, it was dangerous and lethal.

* * *

He had never seen Marceline so happy. Simon was amazed to see how one person could be so hated by someone and so loved by someone else.

He had told her about ... about _that _another survivor he had found in the ruins of the city. Simon would take her to meet him the next morning.

"What a thrill! And where is he now? Is he a good guy? Will he be our new friend?"

"I don't know, little one. "Simon answered, honestly unable to answer Marceline's questions. "We'll find out tomorrow. Now it's time to sleep, we've both had a long day."

"All right." Marceline said, unconvinced. Before doing as she was told, she gave Simon a kiss on the cheek, just as she used to do every night before going to sleep. "Good night, Simon. "

Simon thanked the lack of light. Otherwise, Marcy would have seen the tears that clouded his eyes.

"Good night, Marcy. Remember that I love you. Promise me you will never forget it."

Marceline chuckled.

"I promise. I love you too, Simon."

Simon smiled, enjoying that little moment of peace, without letting it be spoiled by the tomorrow's fatal proximity.

* * *

That night, Simon didn't sleep at all.

Knowing that the next day would be the last day he would ever see Marcy again seemed more like a nightmare than a reality. Lately, his whole life felt that way.

Instinctively, he embraced the crown close to his chest once more, and allowed his thoughts to freely flow.

"You were right, Abadeer." Simon whispered to himself "I'm just an empty shadow of who I used to be. Marceline ... I know I need to save you. But ... who is going to save me?"

Simon needed to release his feelings; otherwise, he feared they would drive him insane.

The crown was there to comfort him, and he accepted its help with his eyes closed, just as the moonlight from the night began to fade.

* * *

_**This story will be a two-shot.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Pendleton Ward.**_

* * *

The road unfolded before them, bathed in the white light of the morning. The day was pleasantly warm for Marcy, but for Simon, it was the coldest day of his existence.

Or it would be, very soon.

He had to act immediately. Simon didn't know how long his conviction would last. Every passing second felt like an arrow of doubts and regrets thrown directly at his soul. He closed his eyes, but the reality was there to welcome him as soon as he opened them again. His mind and heart were equally silent.

Even the crown seemed to have lost its voice.

"Simon?"

Simon flinched, and clung to Marcy's hand tighter.

It was now or never.

_'Do it for her,not for you.'  
_  
"Marcy, would you like to play?"

The unexpected question surprised the little girl. Simon wished his words didn't sound so abrupt, but he couldn't help it. His overflowing emotions gave no room for the premeditation of his words.

"I ... okay. But,what about the survivor you found yesterday? Isn't he waiting for us?" Marceline asked, without hiding her interest.

"He can wait. " Simon replied simply. A father always had infinite patience for his daughter. "He _will_ wait. In a way, he will be waiting for you as long as necessary, so there is no need to hurry."

"Oh." Marceline said with a shrug, as if the matter was settled. Simon couldn't help but to bless her innocence. "Very good! What game should be play? Hide and seek, maybe? The last time, you won, and I would really like to show you it was just mere luck…"

"It's a new game. Fairly new, actually, since I just made it up. It's very simple, really. See that building over there, the one down the road?" Simon asked, pointing to the ruins of what may well have been a house in the days before the war.

The same place where he had met with Abadeer Hunson last night.

Marcy squinted.

"Yes, I think I see it. What about it?"

Simon knelt and placed a hand on the shoulder of the girl.

"Now you just have to walk there, little one. Do it, and you'll be the winner. But there's one simple rule: you cannot look back. Do you understand, Marcy? You musn't look back for any reason."

Marcy nodded slowly.

"You come up with the strangest games, Simon. " Said Marceline, smiling. "But I have no fear; because I know you'll be by my side in the end, won't you, Simon?"

Simon hugged her. Marceline had no way of knowing that was the last time she would feel Simon's arms around her.

"Always, Marcy. I promise."

Simon hated himself that instant for lying to Marceline.

If there was just another way, if life was happier, if fate wasn't so heartless ... then maybe,he could have found a better solution. One that didn't require so many lies and sacrifices.

But that wasn't the way things were. And continuing to wander in the lands of what might have been but never was and never would be, would only cause him more pain and suffering.

_'For her, just for her...never for me.'_

Before Marceline turned around, Simon pulled Hambo out from his backpack and handed it over to the little girl. The feeling of the soft texture of the teddy bear in his fingers gave Simon such a horrible nostalgia that his tears almost betrayed him. He managed to contain them, hiding them behind a bitter smile.

Such a fool he was. Getting sentimental over an old, dirty teddy bear. A teddy bear that simply represented the first time he had met Marcy.

Perhaps, thought Simon, if Hambo represented the beginning, it could also represent the end.

It would be his farewell.

His silent farewell to Marceline.

"I think Hambo also wants to play."

"Good idea, Simon!"

Hambo passed to Marceline's hands, abandoning Simon forever. Before she started walking, Marcy looked at Simon. Their eyes met, and that memory would remain eternal in their minds.

Marcy could see the sadness in Simon's, and Simon could see the fear an doubt in Marceline's.

"Don't be afraid, Marceline. I'll be by your side forever." Simon reassured, with soft voice.

"But if you're here, and I'm in another place, how is it possible that you are still by my side? "

"Because distance means nothing when it comes down to the bonds between people, Marcy." Simon replied ", especially if the bond is as real and strong as my love for you. "

"No ... "Marceline confirmed, finally breaking the eye contact and taking the first step forward " Not as much as mine is for you, Simon."

Gradually, the distance between them grew bigger. With every step forward Marceline took, Simon took two steps back. His footsteps were as silent as his crying.

Then, he realized he could have stopped it all.

He could have challenged Hunson in his own game.

A range of possibilities spread before his eyes, but Simon rejected them all, for it was too late for regrets.

"No one will save me, Marceline." Simon muttered softly to himself." But ... that does not mean you can't be saved. I just wish I had protected you better."

Marcy stopped without any warning. She was already halfway through.

"Simon ... "Marceline's voice sounded broken. Simon didn't need to see her face to know that she was crying too.

"I'm here, Marcy, I'm here. Don't turn around. I'm with you...!" Simon had to shout, otherwise, Marceline wouldn't have heard him. His voice was just as broken as Marceline's.

"Why do you sound so far away? What's happening? I don't want to play anymore!"

"No, Marcy! You have to be brave. Do it for you, and for me!" Simon kept walking backwards. Marceline was getting tinier and tinier. "Keep walking, Marceline! Don't forget that I am always by your side!"

Marceline shivered. Her vision was blurry, but she managed to find the strength to keep moving forward. Simon's voice accompanied her until the end. With each step she took, Simon's screams became more distant and weak.

"I'm here. By your side...always. Be strong, Marcy… Don't forget… I'm with you…"

Marcy didn't look back until she arrived to the ruins. She wiped her tears and looked back.

There was nothing but silence and loneliness.

Simon had left.

He had abandoned her.

"No ..." she muttered. Hambo slipped from her fingers. She looked up to the sky and, letting out all her confusion and sorrow, she cried to the white morning sun "SIMON!"

* * *

Simon kept screaming until his throat bled. He couldn't stop, he knew his farewell to Marceline would be absolute once he did.

A long time passed, and when his voice finally surrendered, the sky was starting to get dark.

Simon stood still, staring into the distance. He had left Marceline behind forever. And with her, he had also left a part of his heart.

"Forgive me, Marceline ..." he said quietly. The crown hanging from his waist felt heavier than ever. Without any hesitation, Simon quickly grabbed it and placed it on his head.

He didn't want to forget, but he couldn't bear the pain any longer. He simply couldn't; he feared that even death wouldn't bring him any relief.

If the crown could cure his pain by feeding it on his memories,then Simon was ready to satiate its appetite. His memories of Betty and his memories of Marceline were the source of his happiness...but also, they were the origin of his pain.

"Take them. Take them all..."

But he wouldn't give up on them. Not completely, just enough for the pain to go away.

It was an empty ,but pleasent hope.

"Forgive me, Marceline." Simon repeated, remembering clearly for the last time all the times he had spent with Marceline, his little princess. Without noticing it, he smiled. "Forgive me for whatever I do when I don't remember you..."

His words echoed in the air.

It was time to discover what was the fate the crown had prepared for him.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I'll write two more one-shots following this same plot.**_


End file.
